Brightheart
Brightheart is a white she-cat with ginger splotches, like fallen leavesRevealed in Midnight, pg 14 and one green eye. She also has a large scar on one side of her face from a fight with a dog, leaving her with one empty eye socket and a badly shredded ear.Revealed in Midnight, pg 14 History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Brightkit, Thornkit, Brackenkit, and Cinderkit were thought of being kidnapped by Yellowfang, but in reality, it was Clawface that kidnapped them. They are later fetched back by a group of ShadowClan cats, Yellowfang, Ashfur, Nightpelt and Dawncloud, plus a ThunderClan patrol. The kits were found by Graypaw and Firepaw. When searching for the kits, Firepaw and Graypaw follow a scent trail, and then smell the kits' blood and stop. Fire and Ice :Brightkit is not shown much in this book, and is not mentioned in the allegiances, as they were still kits and kits typically aren't listed in the allegiances. Forest of Secrets :She, along with her brother Thornpaw, is made an apprentice, Brightpaw, and is apprenticed to Whitestorm. Fireheart notices Brightpaw's hunting skills, observing what a great hunter she was. Rising Storm :Fireheart notices that Brightpaw has hunted well, and he asks her whether she took her catch straight to the elders. Brightpaw assures him that she did. :When at the Gathering, she is talking to some ShadowClan apprentices about Brokentail, but she does not give anything away. :Brightpaw meets Ravenpaw for the first time when he comes to tell Fireheart where Cloudpaw was, though Ravenpaw didn't know that the white tom he had seen was Cloudpaw. She goes back to tell Whitestorm where Fireheart and Sandstorm went. When the fire begins, she flees the camp to RiverClan territory with the rest of the Clan. A Dangerous Path :When Cloudtail is made a warrior, she is happy for him, while other apprentices were jealous. She and Swiftpaw thought that they could find and drive out the dog pack that Tigerstar had brought into the forest. When they found the dog pack, they could not fight them, resulting in Swiftpaw's death and Brightpaw becoming seriously injured, losing one eye, getting a large scar on one side of her face, and having a shredded ear. Before Cinderpelt nursed her back to health, Bluestar gave her the cruel name of Lostface. Cloudtail then never left her side. :She also lived with the elders for a short amount of time, forging a close bond with them, especially Speckletail. :She went to meet Cloudtail's mother, Princess, later in the book and feels bad because Princess was scared of her. This caused her to ask to see her reflection. Then, Cloudtail trained her to be a warrior using a special fighting style that meant she only needed one eye. The Darkest Hour :After Bluestar died and Fireheart became leader, Cloudtail kept asking Firestar to change Lostface's name. After questioning One-eye, he performed a rarely used ceremony to change Lostface's name to Brightheart. Firestar allowed her to battle against BloodClan, and soon after let her sleep in the warrior's den, as she was a full warrior. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :She is seen as a pregnant queen and later gives birth to Cloudtail's kit, Whitekit. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Brightheart is now a senior warrior under Firestar. She is seen in the beginning of the book, on a hunting patrol with Cloudtail and Brambleclaw. Her daughter Whitepaw, is shown as an apprentice along with Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, and Sorrelpaw. She is also one of the first cats to notice that Brambleclaw is not in the warrior's den, and is not in camp. However, she doesn't think anything of it, and assumes that he has just gone hunting on his own. Moonrise :She and Cloudtail go missing. Whitepaw is extremely worried because no cat knows what happened to them. It is later revealed that Brightheart and Cloudtail were captured by Twolegs along with Leafpaw, Mistyfoot, and other Clan cats, as well as rogues and kittypets. Dawn :She and Cloudtail are still being held in the Twoleg cages along with Mistyfoot, Gorsetail, Leafpaw, a few rogues, notably Sasha, and a few lost kittypets, namely Cody. Whitepaw is still very worried about her mother and father. They are all later rescued by a ThunderClan patrol, though Graystripe is kidnapped by the twolegs and taken away. Starlight :Brightheart isn't mentioned much, aside from settling into ThunderClan's new camp with Cloudtail and Whitepaw. Twilight :She was jealous of Daisy because Cloudtail, her mate, spends more time with Daisy than her, as Cloudtail was attempting to teach Daisy fighting moves. She later argues with Cloudtail about this. When Daisy is shocked by her face, she is very hurt. :She helps Cinderpelt with the medicine cat jobs and Leafpool thinks she was taking her place. It's most likely that Brightheart started to help Cinderpelt and Leafpool because Cloudtail was spending more time with Daisy. When Leafpool leaves, she thinks it was her fault because she was taking up a lot of medicine cat jobs and made Leafpool jealous, but is later reasurred that she did not drive Leafpool away. Sunset :Brightheart decides to help Leafpool with the medicine cat duties after Cinderpelt's death. She later tells Leafpool that she will return to her warrior duties. Leafpool, who was earlier annoyed by Brightheart's help, wishes she would have stayed around to help longer. : Near the end of the book, Daisy tells her that Cloudtail loves her much more rather than herself, and Brightheart thanks her for telling her. She and Cloudtail rekindle their relationship, when Cloudtail asks her to go out hunting with him. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In between the the books The Sight and Sunset, her daughter earns her warrior name, Whitewing. She mentors Jaypaw for a short time before he becomes a medicine cat. Brightheart doesn't take him in the forest much, mainly keeping him in camp to tend to the elders. :When Jaypaw becomes a medicine cat, Brightheart is very hurt that she didn't get to keep her first apprentice, though she is promised by Firestar that she would get to train one of Ferncloud's kits. This promise is broken when Firestar gives Foxkit to Squirrelflight and Icekit to Whitewing to mentor. It is mentioned that whenever Jaypaw tried to make her understand his new decision, she always changed the subject or made an excuse to leave. :When Whitewing tells the Clan of the dogs on WindClan territory, she is asked if they should really go and help out with the dogs. Brightheart thinks about it, but replies saying though they lost much in the past with the dog pack, they can't let that happen again to another Clan. Also when there is a greencough epidemic she helps Jaypaw while Leafpool is fetching catmint from RiverClan. Dark River :When WindClan battles with ThunderClan, she fights Whitetail. Outcast :When Foxkit and Icekit are going to become apprentices, she is seen discussing the matter with Cloudtail. She also tells Berrypaw that Firestar would never give a cat a mean name, when Berrypaw is worrying that Firestar will name him in regard to his tail by naming him 'Berrystumpytail'. Eclipse :She helps Leafpool and Jaypaw with the medicine cat duties after the battle against WindClan and RiverClan. Long Shadows :Brightheart catches greencough and moves into the abandoned Twoleg nest with the other sick cats. She is one of the cats that watch Firestar lose one of his lives. Sunrise :Brightheart is not mentioned very much in ''Sunrise, but it is shown to be very saddened by Honeyfern's untimely death and that she wishes the medicine cats knew a herb for a snakebite. At the end of Sunrise, Whitewing, her daughter, gives birth to Birchfall's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit, making the two kits Brighheart and Cloudtail's granddaughters. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Since Leafpool left her post of medicine cat, Brightheart had taken to helping Jayfeather with basic injuries and gathering herbs. She is one of the few cats who are sympathetic towards Rainstorm when the RiverClan warrior came to ThunderClan to rest after getting stuck in the mud. She volunteers to collect traveling herbs for Lionblaze and Dovepaw. She asks Jayfeather what herbs she needs to collect, but Jayfeather cannot remember the traveling herbs. She helps him by describing the Herbs; sorrel, daisy, chamomile, and burnet from when she ate them at the beginning of her journey to the Moonstone in the old forest. Fading Echoes : 'In the Lost Warrior Series' The Lost Warrior : At the beginning of the book, a cat is seen trying to rescue Brightheart from a cage inside a truck. Instead, Graystripe shoves the cat out of the back of the truck. He rescues Brightheart, and all the cats escape from the truck except Graystripe, who is taken away in the truck. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Brightheart speaks in this book, giving us some insight on what happened when the dogs attacked her and Swiftpaw. She said that when she woke up after she fainted, her face felt frozen on one side. She also said that she would have never made it had it not been for Cloudtail. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains to the three kits of StarClan how Brightheart's face got injured when she and Swiftpaw tried to take on the dogs. He tells how she can remember how she didn't use to be ugly and scarred, and it pains her to see her reflection in the lake, or remember her first warrior name, Lostface. She no longer flinches when kits or other warriors stare at her scars, but Rock says she needs to see inside herself to her own beautiful courage, loyalty, and devotion. Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :She votes for the indivdual leaders to lead their Clans. Character Pixels Image:Brightheart.kit.png| Kit Image:Brightheart.apprentice.png| Apprentice Image:Brightheart.warrior.png| Warrior Image:Brightheart.queen.png| Queen Quotes Family Members '''Mate:' :CloudtailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509 - Daughter: :WhitewingRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509 - Mother: :FrostfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pgs 61-63 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :ThornclawRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pgs 61-63 - :BrackenfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pgs 61-63 - Sister: :CinderpeltRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pgs 61-63 - Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart Grandfather: :FuzzypeltRevealed on Viky's Facebook Page - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmother: :RobinwingRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 329 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook pageStatus Unknown :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Aunt: :BrindlefaceRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 329 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Ferncloud - :Ashfur - Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18 - :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84 - :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, pg 5 - :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, pg 5 - Second Cousins: :ToadstepRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast - :RosepetalRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast - Nephew: :MolepawRevealed as Brackenfur's son in Sunset, pg 27 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :PoppyfrostRevealed as Brackenfur's child in Sunset, pg 27 - :HoneyfernRevealed as Brackenfur's child in Sunset, pg 27 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :CinderheartRevealed as Brackenfur's child in Sunset, pg 27 - Great-Nephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice]], page 229 - Great-Nieces: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 - :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 - :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 - Tree References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Queen Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters